You'll Never Walk Alone
by kopite10
Summary: Anna Stefansen is in Melbourne with her best friend, Kristoff to watch Liverpool FC play Melbourne Victory in their first ever exhibition game in Australia. Elsa Niskanen is in the city too with her brother Olaf to watch the match. Will it be by chance that they meet each other? Will their luck run out before they get to know each other better? Modern AU. Elsanna one-shot
1. Sydney to Melbourne

**Hey guys, this is my first attempt at writing any kind of fan fiction, particularly Elsanna so go easy on me! :)**

**The idea for this Elsanna one-shot came to me while I w****as sporadically planning/writing bits and pieces of my novel, although the content and plot of my story is drastically different to this one-shot. There is one particular scene that I originally wrote for my novel that inspired this whole one-shot and it'll come in a later chapter (I'll let you know which scene it is) ;)**

**What else? Oh, this one-shot was meant to be for the Elsanna week**** in September but I was too excited about it so I'm releasing only the first chapter earlier than intended and if I can hold onto my patience, the next few chapters will be released during that week so hang around!**

* * *

"Okay, okay. Calm down, jumping bean."

Kristoff glanced sideways in amusement at his best friend, Anna as he pulled into their pre-booked parking spot at Sydney Kingsford Smith Airport. Anna was wriggling around in her seat, eager to jump out, grab their bags and hightail it for the domestic terminal to catch their 4pm flight that would kick start their 4 and a half day trip to Melbourne.

This was a once in a lifetime experience and they couldn't believe their luck. The English Premier League football giants, Liverpool Football Club aka the Reds were going to play against the A-League outfit, Melbourne Victory in a pre-season friendly in Australia for the first time in forever.

This was a cause for celebration for both Anna and Kristoff as they are passionate Liverpool FC supporters and attending home games at Anfield Stadium in Liverpool, England are a dream they've yet to fulfil. Not that the duo are not financially able to afford such a trip, but Anna was reluctant to take leave from work for a long time as she was well into her second year on her first job since graduating university. Not to mention that Kristoff's highly successful pizzeria business was booming since he and his partner, Hans have expanded into two separate locations.

A pilgrimage to Anfield is nevertheless still on the cards, they just needed to sit down, make plans and figure out the most appropriate time for it.

When the news first broke out that Liverpool was definitely attending Australia for a pre-season friendly, not a single moment was wasted in making preparations for leave from their respective jobs. They also had to buy the tickets and book accommodation and flights…

Anna recalled the moment she sat at her laptop with a mug of hot chocolate in hand, eagerly awaiting for the release of premium tickets at 9am that were exclusive only to the Australian international members of the club. Once the transaction of 2 tickets in the Melbourne Kop area of the stadium was completed, Anna's poor laptop paid dearly for her jubilation and excitement when she knocked over her half-full mug onto the keyboard.

She couldn't care less… (or give a fuck).

Anna and Kristoff were one step closer to their dream of watching the team play in person, as opposed to squinting at tiny figures decked out in all red, running around with a ball on TV at 2am in the morning. That was the price they chose to pay for their steadfast dedication to watching the matches live, regardless of the ungodly hours due to the damned time difference between England and Australia.

She had sent a text of confirmation to Kristoff to say that the tickets were bought and that evening when he arrived home to their shared apartment from work, they set about booking flights through Jetstar and making hotel reservations.

The excitement was palpable from that moment forward in April, counting down the days until Monday, 22nd of July when they would leave for Melbourne.

Kristoff helped Anna with their luggage out of the boot of the car. Not much was needed for only a few days down south. Apart from the basic necessities such as toiletries and phone chargers, their duffle bags were jam-packed with Liverpool jerseys, Liverpool shirts, jumpers, scarves, beanies and warm jackets to battle the bitter cold that Melbourne was known for. The only non-Liverpool clothing the pair packed in their bags were denim jeans and shoes.

Yes, they are that fanatical and obsessed.

After locking Kristoff's car that he affectionately calls 'Sven', they made their way to the nearest bus stop to catch the shuttle that would take them to the domestic terminal. Kristoff noted that they were a little ahead of schedule but nevertheless, it would give them plenty of time to grab a bite to eat in the airport lounge and relax before boarding the plane.

The short bus ride seemed to take forever, well at least to the perpetually impatient Anna. As soon as they reached the terminal, they grabbed their bags and left the bus. Kristoff had to chuckle at the way Anna forced her bag off the shelf which ended in an audacious expletive and a sliced finger. Luckily, he knew something like this would happen and had the foresight to pack several Band-Aids in his wallet so he promptly opened it and gave one to a cursing Anna.

"Shuddup, you know patience is not one of my strongest virtues." Anna growled as she snatched it off his offered hand and slipped it onto her finger.

"Anna, look at me. I know it's exciting but take a deep breath and keep your inner fangirl under control, otherwise I'll go crazy too." He breathed in and out and gestured for Anna to do the same.

His seriousness was blighted by his own excitement and mirth in light of Anna's situation. It was infectious and he knew it was only a matter of time before he would burst as well but Kristoff was the most level-headed of the pair so he was determined to keep it in for his best friend's sanity.

Anna sighed. She knew that he had a point; she was getting ahead of herself here and willed herself to take several deep breaths. _I hate it when Kristoff is right. My enthusiasm will probably be the death of him._

"If you think this is the worst you've seen of my excitement, just you wait til we get to Anfield."

"Oh, I think I can wait…" Kristoff replied sarcastically and poked his tongue out at the redhead, promptly receiving a punch in return on the shoulder.

He put his arm around Anna's shoulder as they both picked up their bags from the sidewalk and walked into the entrance. They walked around amongst the bustling activity for signs of where they should go to check in and then settle down. Soon, after a few questions from an airport official, they headed in the general direction of the Jetstar check-in counter.

The check-in and security screening were successful with the exception of Anna's Perfecto motorbike leather jacket. She forgot to take it off when she went through the metal detector so she had to endure an extra pat down from a female official much to her chagrin. _Is this seriously necessary? It's just a fucking piece of clothing that I forgot to take off! Either that or that lady just couldn't get her hands off my rockin' hot bod._

Leaving behind the security drama, the pair walked through the shops and headed straight for the airport lounge where they dumped their bags as well as themselves on the comfiest-looking seats they could find.

It took them a minute to realise that almost everyone around them were also wearing Liverpool gear. Kristoff and Anna looked at each other wordlessly and chuckled, glad to know that they weren't alone. There was nothing left to do but sit, talk, eat, muck around until the first call for boarding was called out. They had 2 and a half hours til their flight.

Wednesday night couldn't come any quicker for Kristoff and Anna…

* * *

The airport lounge was crowded with Liverpool supporters. Practically every single person was decked out in Liverpool attire, whether it was a scarf, a jacket or shirt. When Elsa and Olaf left the security detail behind, they literally stopped dead in their tracks and looked around to take it all in.

_Sure, I may have been expecting something like this but it's one thing to imagine it and quite another to see it a reality!_ Elsa was simply stunned as they walked through the mob, trying to find decent seats.

Every now and then, she'd catch someone's eye and give them a smile and nod as if to say- "Yeah! We're going to watch Liverpool play! This is happening and you are awesome as well." _Of course, we're awesome. Liverpool supporters are the best in the world!_

Elsa looked around in awe, "I still can't believe what I'm seeing."

"It's like a dream. Heh, I'd like to see a scum fan try and walk right through this mass of people without getting so much as a comment or dirty look." Olaf stated to her.

"Hypothetically speaking, that scum supporter will get his innards gutted and disembowelled." Elsa cheekily winked at Olaf, "And, I'd happily lend my assistance to the cause."

Olaf wrinkled his face in disgust, "Eurgh, nice to hear that you've outed yourself as an executioner of Manchester United supporters. Remind me to notify Marshall so that I can place him under witness protection from you."

Elsa could only grin at her brother as she found two vacant seats for themselves and soon, they made themselves comfortable. Even though there were only 40 minutes til boarding, they almost missed the cut-off time for check in of their 2.30pm flight thanks to a car accident on their way in to the airport. This had Elsa swearing at length until they were assuredly parked at the airport, afraid that they were going to be late and throw their whole trip into disarray.

This trip was certainly bringing out the uncharacteristic side of the usually composed Elsa.

There was the 'once in a blue moon' squeal that nearly rendered Olaf deaf when he first showed her the press release on the club's official site of the planned exhibition match between Liverpool and Melbourne Victory.

There was the singing of a variety of Liverpool FC songs, including the club anthem- 'You'll Never Walk Alone' in the shower.

Elsa never sang in the shower. Period.

She just simply let it go.

There was also the problem of absentmindedly forgetting little things in the midst of their plane and hotel arrangements due to her excitement. Never mind the fact that Elsa is an exceptionally organisational person.

Recalling the day she received their two exclusive tickets amongst her work mail, Elsa had to wait until after she could leave work before heading straight to Olaf's office at the law firm where he works and practically shoved them right under his nose. Barely a minute later, Marshall walked into the office to witness the platinum blonde haired siblings dancing together with glee and chanting "We're going to Melbourne!" It was a Liverpool supporter's duty to make a scum united fan's life as miserable as hell; therefore Olaf had kindly reminded Marshall that he wasn't going to see Manchester United play in their exhibition match in Sydney. He had narrowly missed out on getting his tickets for that game.

Elsa and Olaf are life-long Liverpool supporters since their father introduced them to the religion that was Liverpool Football Club and they had been dreaming of this moment from a very young age.

Their support for the club was cemented when their father took them to Anfield when Elsa was 9 and Olaf was 7. But they were too young to fully comprehend their luck and all they have are photos and faint memories to treasure. Elsa and Olaf haven't returned since then. In fact, they were in the middle of arranging another Anfield trip only a few years ago and had intended to take their father along but tragically, Mr Niskanen passed away before they could reveal their plans. They cancelled it immediately as the trip would only make it all the more emotional for the siblings. They wanted to return to Anfield one day in memory of their father without being reduced to tears.

Only time could allow that.

Attending this exhibition game in Melbourne would perhaps relieve some of the emotional burden as it was a chance to see the players as well now that they were older. Elsa and Olaf will be eternally grateful to the club for giving this once in a lifetime opportunity to Australian supporters of watching their team play on their home soil.

In the lead-up to the end of July, every passing day served only as a reminder of their shared dream and it was agony to wait. Elsa just couldn't wait for the opportunity to meet the players in person, especially the captain himself.

Olaf returned with Krispy Kreme doughnuts to his delighted sister just as the boarding call was announced for their flight. They shoved the doughnuts in their mouths before gathering their things and heading off to the boarding gate.

The flight went smoothly and surprisingly in no time at all, they found themselves at their hotel room.

They were finally here.

The siblings stood in the threshold and Elsa ran to the other end and leapt onto the huge double bed, claiming it as hers for the next few nights. Olaf collapsed on the other bed. A comfortable silence fell between them as they took a minute's respite from their exhausting day. Elsa got up and started unpacking her bags and soon, Olaf did the same.

Tomorrow night, the pair will be attending the open training session where Liverpool supporters could watch their heroes' train. After the session, the players will go around and socialise with the fans so hopefully, Elsa would be lucky enough to get some of the players' autographs and photos.

The match wasn't until Wednesday night so they had most of tomorrow and most of Wednesday to explore the city.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow, Elsa?" Olaf asked.

"Shopping… and more shopping." Elsa replied matter-of-factly.

Olaf sighed and rolled his eyes as he pulled out his Liverpool jerseys from his bag and hung them up in the hotel closet.

"I don't get a say in what we get to do?" Olaf stated knowing full well what her answer was going to be.

"Yup. You're stuck with me, myself and I." Elsa flashed Olaf a dazzling smile as she pulled out her red Liverpool pyjamas and tossed them aside towards her pillow.

"Be thankful you are my sister and I'm required to put up with you." He grumbled.

Elsa just stuck out her tongue childishly in response before an idea struck her. She walked over to her brother and embraced him in a warm hug.

"I'm glad you're here with me for this."

"Me too, sis. Let's save these warm hugs for Wednesday night, eh? They say it's gonna be fucking freezing."

"Pfft. You know I'm never bothered by the cold."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! You can probably tell that I am really BIG Liverpool FC supporter :D**

**I included a whole lot more information and dialogue more so than what I originally thought. It felt like this story just really took off while I was writing it and it came alive as a consequence.**

**That whole finger cut incident actually happened to me. I ended up with two cut fingers when I grabbed my bag off the bus and it wouldn't stop bleeding so I must have changed it like 3 times before I reached the check-in counter.**

**And I was also wearing my Perfecto biker jacket through the metal detector and the whole thing went off so this one guy was looking at me suspiciously and gave an order to a female official to give me another pat-down. Like, seriously…**


	2. Sexy Footballers, a Catfight and Regrets

**I lied. I got impatient and decided to grant you the beginning of Elsanna.**

**Am I not a kind person?**

* * *

The Kopites (Liverpool FC supporters) were in full cheer and song as they watched their team train in Melbourne's famed winter weather.

Kristoff and Anna were chief among the supporters, waving around their scarves in the air and showing their fervent support of their heroes. This was an experience to remember, bearing witness to a never-seen-before demonstration of the players as they were put through their paces.

As training slowly winded down towards its end, Anna and Kristoff rushed down towards the perimeter wall of the stadium in order to claim their spots to meet the players. Anna found herself dragged back by the crowd, separating her from her best friend. She yelled to Kristoff that she'll find another spot, whether he heard her or not, she didn't know. Anna swiftly ran back up a few steps gaining higher ground as she scanned the perimeter wall looking for other avenues. She quickly found one and rushed towards it.

Once the training session reached its conclusion, an excited Elsa left Olaf in her wake and hurriedly bounded down the steps towards the perimeter wall, trying to get the perfectspot so that she could get her autographs. Olaf would have joined Elsa but he wanted to wait til the planned signing at their hotel that the team's public relations services had planned for the following day.

The players were loitering around a few metres away, prepared to do their bit for the willing fans. As soon as Elsa reached one of the few remaining free spaces in front of the wall, her vision became obscured by a sea of copper red hair and her shoulder collided with something hard.

"Ooof!" Elsa lurched forward and steadied herself with her hands on the wall in front of her.

"Watch where you're going, Blondie!" an exasperated feminine voice called out.

_Blondie? Who does she think she is, calling me 'Blondie'?! Oh boy, she is in for some trouble…_

Elsa looked back, scowling at the owner of the voice and found herself locking eyes with a pair of teal eyes shadowed by vibrant copper bangs._ She's got pretty eyes, sparkling like the colour of the ocean…_

"What? I want to be here as much as you do so it's not my fault you were in my way." Anna stated with an air of impertinence as she turned away on her heel towards the players, a slight spunk in her step.

Elsa was impatient and in no mood for politeness. She wanted nothing more than meeting the players in person as soon as possible and this perky redhead was getting in the way of that.

"Fuck off, I was here first and you know it." She retaliated in an icily haughty manner hoping that other woman would take the hint and leave it at that.

"Please, you wanna bet your skinny arse you were here first? Go right ahead!" Anna looked down contemptuously to emphasis her point and back up to Elsa's face. She did a double take at Elsa's figure. _Whoa… actually, that arse ain't skinny at all, it's pretty toned… and that hour-glass shaped waist…_

Incensed by Anna's words, Elsa stepped right up to Anna's face, almost touching noses, their eyes boring into each other's. It was obvious straightaway that Elsa was only slightly taller of the two, but that did not deter Anna from standing her ground.

"You think you can take me on? Bring it on! I got a black belt in karate so you'd better watch yourself." Elsa snarled, the blue in her eyes hardening like steel.

To Anna's credit, she didn't cower under Elsa's leopard-like demeanour. Instead, looking back squarely at her azure eyes, she tilted her head and cocked one eyebrow challengingly.

"I might take you up on that offer." Anna punched her right hand into her open left palm in a cocky manner. "I box for a living."

Elsa scoffed. "With whom? With oversexed, adolescent boys? You could probably pass for one of them."

_What the fuck did you just say?! You're better than __**THAT**__, Elsa! God… _Elsa knew that it was a petty and low jab and immediately regretted her insult. For some reason, having her buttons pushed by the redhead was getting under her skin, in a rather confusingly, attractive way.

Anna barely felt the sting, instead retorting, "With that bleached hair colour and a pretty face like yours, I wonder how many blowjobs-"

Elsa snorted derisively. _That's meant to offend me? I lick and eat, not blow._

"-it took for you to get that much cosmetic surgery."

_Shit! You just did not say __**THAT**__! And to a total stranger… seriously?! Normal Anna does not say things like that!_ Anna was by no means going to back down from a verbal spar but she felt as if she was getting riled up on purpose by the platinum blonde. But then again, she also felt like she wouldn't be opposed to being riled up in a totally different fashion that would be all kinds of inappropriate for public places…

The two women had reached a mutually, silent impasse, faces inches from one another. They both knew they were in the wrong but how on earth do you fix things with a stranger? The tension was thick with adrenaline from trading insults, begging to be cut by a guillotine.

"Uh, ladies? Is there something wrong here?"

It wasn't the expected guillotine, but rather the heavily accented voice of a Dane who broke the silence. Elsa and Anna snapped their heads towards the player who had spoken. Daniel Agger, the loyal, defensive stalwart who wore number 5 for Liverpool FC, was standing in front of them. He looked at them expectedly. "Would you ladies like an autograph?"

_Oh my… he is somehow more of a sex god in person than in photos._

_Those tattoos… and those muscles! *phew* And that ruggedly, handsome face!_

As if they had only just realised where they were, the women hastily pulled out their respective, personalised 'Agger' jerseys and Sharpie pens and shoved them unceremoniously towards the Dane.

Seemingly unfazed by the curious behaviour of the two women, no doubt helped by the fact that he has had personal experience with 'crazy fan behaviour' before, Daniel Agger nimbly etched his signature onto the two jerseys in front of him.

Recalling their good graces, Elsa and Anna conversed briefly and good-naturedly with him, offering their compliments and well wishes for the season ahead. He obliged the two of them with a photograph and bade them goodbye before moving along.

Elsa and Anna looked at each other, eyes full of unspoken apologies and wordlessly acknowledged that they'll address their petty quarrel later once they have finished greeting the team.

One by one, each player spoke to both women for a few moments, gave their autograph and granted pictures much to their delight.

The sight of the captain himself, Steven Gerrard, the immortal man who wears #8 for Liverpool was too much to bear for both Elsa and Anna.

_I know I'm gay but I swear, this man makes me doubt my sexuality and looking- no, *ogling* at him is not helping!_

_Can I just drag him into bed already, trail my tongue over every single inch of his body and make him have my children?_

Their heartbeats increased as they swooned under his gaze and they were almost close to crying with happiness.

Anna was rendered speechless in the captain's presence, words utterly failing her for once. She mutely held out her own personalised 'Gerrard' jersey.

"Omigod… I can't believe I'm seeing you in person! Welcome to Melbourne, Sir Gerrard!" Elsa gave another uncharacteristic squeal. "So, h-how are you finding the weather here?"

_Out of all the things you could possibly say, you had to ask about the weather… Great job, Elsa(!) Well… I could hardly profess my undying love for him; it's a little inappropriate and creepy._

"It's not too bad, though it's certainly less brutal than the English winter!" Steven Gerrard good-naturedly replied in his thick Scouse accent.

He signed Elsa's jersey and handed it back to the grateful platinum blonde and then she held out her phone for a quick photograph with him.

"Thanks, Mr Gerrard and erm, well best wishes for everything in the future!"

The #8 nodded in acknowledgment before scribbling onto Anna's outstretched personalised jersey and gave it back to the stunned redhead.

"Would you like a photograph as well?"

Anna's face split into a huge grin and shook her head so enthusiastically as though she was shaking water from her head. She somehow managed to smile without looking like a crazed idiot as she took a photo next to the captain.

Steven Gerrard pulled away and in a move that made the two women drop their jaws in unison, he swiftly pulled his training shirt over his head, revealing a perfectly defined chest and abdomen.

He handed his shirt to Anna.

She gave a small squeak.

Anna gawked at his bare chest.

Elsa eye-sexed with his bare chest.

"You're welcome." he smiled as he turned away, slipping on a training jacket.

Somehow finding her voice, Anna cried out at his departing back, "Oh my god! You're the best, Stevie G and- and good luck!"

Elsa was glaring daggers.

At her.

In justifiable and ridiculous envy.

_Life is so fucking unfair sometimes…_

The meet and greet was now finished and the woman next to her was looking at the shirt in her hands as if it might disappear.

"I'll forgive you for your earlier comments if you give me that shirt." Elsa's tone was half wry and half serious.

Anna looked up at Elsa as if the blonde had asked her to burn the shirt instead of handing it over. She clutched at it and held it up to her nose and inhaled happily as if it was the sole reason for her existence.

"You keep your hands away!" Anna declared, glaring at the blonde.

"You said you do boxing, so I wouldn't dream of stealing it!" Elsa just laughed as she lifted her hands up in mock surrender.

Her comment thudded between them, a terse reminder of the slander they traded earlier and they both looked away, avoiding each other's gaze. Apologies at the tip of their tongues but pride was getting in the way of either making the first move.

"I don't think you look like an oversexed, adolescent boy."

"I actually think you wouldn't give out blowjobs for that."

Their apologies tumbled out of their mouths at the same time like a dam that burst.

"I mean to say that I don't think you'd do any of those things for cosmetic surgery, you certainly look like the type of person who wouldn't do that, you're actually really pretty in a non-fake way-" Anna sputtered out.

_Does she ever breathe?_ Elsa had no choice but to interject the redhead's rambling in order to say what she needed to say.

"Hey, listen-"

"-and you're fuckably gorgeous … Wait, what?" Anna did a double-take at her words.

_What?_ Elsa's train of thought promptly flew out the window upon hearing Anna's confession.

"Heh, wow. I've gone from insulting you to complimenting you. H-how am I doing so far?" Anna's face was turning all kinds of red as she awkwardly joked in order to lighten the atmosphere. _Are you flirting with her, Stefansen? No flirting! You need to apologise… now!_

Elsa blushed and chuckled, "Well, I'm genuinely flattered so at least some points for effort… Look, I'm-I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I'm in the wrong. I was so excited about being here and I feel like I'm pathetically making excuses."

"No, no, it's okay. It's not pathetic at all. I get what you mean about the whole excitement thing, I'm the same too. I've been waiting practically my whole life for this moment so I'm sorry for bumping into you and offending you. I'm in the wrong too, so…" Anna trailed off, pushing a piece of hair behind her right ear.

"How about this, neither of us is to blame and we'll let bygones be bygones?" offered Elsa.

"I can settle for that." Anna nodded.

_Now just ask her for her goddamn phone number!_ The voice inside Anna's head screamed at her. Anna fumbled around with her brain, trying to get the words out of her mouth.

Elsa glanced at the redhead's eyes nervously. _Should I ask her out for a drink? As some sort of peace offering?_

It was Elsa who spoke first.

"Um, if you're not too busy… I was wondering if-"

"Hey, Anna!"

Elsa was interrupted as a 6'2, muscular blonde strode into the frame and lightly punched the redhead on her upper arm. _Anna? Is that her name? It's cute… It suits her._

Anna responded by jumping up for a hug, "Hey, Kristoff!"

"I can't believe we got separated by the crowd, it's insane!"

She pulled away and excitedly held up Steven Gerrard's training shirt in front of Kristoff's face.

"Don't worry about that, guess whose shirt I have!" She sang in a sing-song voice.

"Wait… a player gave _you _his shirt?" Kristoff asked incredulously.

Anna bopped her head, "Not just _any_ player, but the one and only captain himself." She giggled smugly.

Kristoff gaped at Anna, unwilling to believe what he was hearing, "He's big and he's fucking hard, Steven -fucking- Gerrard?!" He held out his hands in a silent request, "You lucky bastard, Anna."

"I know!" She squealed once again and handed the shirt to Kristoff, who brought it up to his chest and cradled it like a delicate baby.

Anna giggled at the sight of a gentle Kristoff. _Wait, I was talking to someone else… before._

She looked around next to her. Empty space was all she found. _Shit! Fuck! She's gone!_

Anna turned around on the spot, desperately looking for the woman and finally caught a glimpse of platinum blonde hair walking up the stairs away from them.

"Kristoff, stay here, I'll be back in a moment!"

He looked up at her questioningly given her hasty tone.

"I'll tell you later."

She sprinted away from her best friend in the direction of the blonde. She slowed down to a jog as she came up behind the woman and placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder, gently pulling her back.

Elsa spun around in surprise and her eyes settled onto the twin copper braids and teal eyes once again. _What is she doing here?_

"Hey." Anna sounded a bit breathless.

"Hey, uh… sorry, I saw your friend and sort of thought I should go." Elsa glanced to her left at Olaf who was looking at her curiously before returning her gaze to Anna's. The redhead took note of the platinum blonde haired man who looked strikingly similar to the woman. _Perhaps he's her brother?_

"It's okay; um… you were saying something before…" Anna gulped. _Just ask her for her name and number... go on you fucking coward. But what if she doesn't like you?_

"Oh, right that… I was just going to say 'Have a great time', for tomorrow night, at the match." _Liar, liar. Pants on fire._

"Ah, well, I hope you have an awesome time too. Maybe you'll get a jersey off a player at some point!" Anna winked.

_Holy shit, she winked. _"If I have some of your luck, maybe I will." Elsa humouredly replied. _For God's sake, just ask!_

"Yeah." Anna glanced back towards Kristoff before meeting Elsa's azure orbs, "I better go… so, erm, goodbye." _You idiotic buffoon. Officially the worlds' biggest idiotic buffoon._

Azure eyes danced around with teal eyes.

Elsa warmly smiled at Anna, "Goodbye."

Anna gave a little wave to the siblings and tearing her eyes away from the stunningly elegant blonde; she turned around and walked away.

Elsa let out a sigh as she watched the departing back of the most beautiful redhead she'd ever laid eyes on.

_She's gone. It's all your fault and you let her go._

* * *

**Today marks a year since I watched Liverpool FC play Melbourne Victory at Melbourne Cricket Ground and I just realised that the timing of this story is coincidental. I will never forget my experience watching the team play so it's impeccable timing! :D**

**-Kop**


End file.
